pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Jabudex/BW091
| scr = BW091.png | nzwpl = Zostać mistrzynią smoka! | nzwus = Competition for the Dragon Master! | serjp = Best Wishes | serus = Black2 and White2 | nrus = 012 | nrjp = 091 | nrodc = 091 | dtpl = 9 czerwca 2012 | dtus = 9 czerwca 2012 | anim = Jabudex | scen = Jabudex | opis = Jabudex | asdr = Jabudex | dran = Jabudex }} Fabuła Nasi bohaterowie zobaczyli ulotkę na której jest pokazany konkurs na mistrza pokemon.Iris od razu się zapisuje do konkursu.Po zapisie pojawia się Georgia która wpycha Iris teksty o tym, żeby Iris przegrała konkurs.Iris występuje w konkursie, nie zważając na słowa Georgi.... Treść Nasi bohaterowie idąc jedną z wielu ulic Tahiwaki widzą ulotkę, na której jest pokazany konkurs na mistrza smoków.Iris z całą prędkością zapisuje się by końcu zostać mistrzynią.Nagle bohaterowie spotykają Georgię która śmieje się. -Szykuj się Iris na przegraną, nie masz szans z konkurentami turnieju.Jesteś najsłabszą trenerką smoków jaką widziałam! - Georgia powiedziała z uśmiechem - Zgaduję, że przegrasz już w pierwszej rundzie! -Przestań Georgia!Wygram ten konkurs i zostanę Mistrzynią Smoków! - rzekła Iris, bojąc się niewiadomo czego - Zobaczysz że wygram ten konkurs! -Ale masz tylko Axewa, który jest be użyteczny! - uśmiechnęła się Georgia - Jakie ataki wogule on zna!? -Drapanie, Oburzenie i Gniew Smoka! - Iris zacisnęła rękę w pięść - Wygram! -Jeszcze zobaczymy - Powiedziała Georgia po cichu odchodząc. Po godzinie wszyscy kandydaci konkursu wchodzą na arenę, na której odbędzie się konkurs na mistrza smoków.Sędzia już ogłosił kto z kim będzie walczyć.Iris ma zawalczyć z trenerką o nieznanym imieniu.Po 10 minutach, sędzia zawołał przez mikrofon że można już zaczynać.W pierwszej rundzie zawalczyła Iris kontra nieznajoma dziewczyna. -Czas na ciebię Axew - zawołała Iris, i pokemon smok wyszedł z jej włosów. -Zweilous, pokaż się! -Drapanie Axew! -Też użyj Drapania Zweilous! -Gniew Smoka! -Smocza Kula! Gdy oby dwa smoki ze sobą walczą, Georgia myśli nad planem, gdy Iris wygra konkurs.Nagle wpadła na pomysł, by jej Beartic zamroził jej Axewa w bryle lodu, lecz usłyszał to sędzia i wygnał Georgię z areny.Na arenie już Axew był na stronie przegranej, lecz nauczył się Drako Meteoru i pokonuje Zweilousa, dając Iris miejsce w drugiej rundzie. -Brawo Axew, nauczył się Drako Meteoru! - Iris zaczęła przytulać pokemona - Może odpoczniesz, a ja użyje inego pokmeona w drugiej rundzie, dobrze? -Ax, Axew! (Dobrze, jestem zmęczony!) Iris z łatwością przechodzi drugą i pierwszą rundę dzięki pomocy Emolgi.Sędzia ogłosił że Iris będzie walczyła z nieznanym trenerem. -Finał się właśnie rozpoczyna! - krzyknął sędzia podnosząc flagę do góry. -Excadrill, wygrajmy to! - Iris użyła Excadrilla jako swojego asa w rękawie. -Hydreigon, daj z siebie wszystko - powiedział Nieznany trener. -Hyderigon? - zapytał Art wykładając pokedex. Pokedex - Hydreigon.Brutalny pokemon.Ewoluuje z Zweilousa.Ten brutalny Pokémon przemierza niebo na swoich sześciu skrzydłach. Wszystko, co zobaczy, wydaje się dla niego wrogiem, powodujący atak Hydreigona. -To jest ten Hydreigon.Chciałam go kiedyś złapać lecz uciekł w przestworza - posmuciła się Momocchi patrząc w pokedex Arta - Muszę go kiedyś złapać, może przyda mi się do pokazów? -Excadrill, Odwiert! -Smoczy Oddech, Hydreigon! -Metalowy Pazur! -Smoczy Puls! Po jakimś czasie, Hydreigon był nie zdolny do walki, a Iris zaczęła się cieszyć że jest Mistrzynią Smoków. -Gratuluje Iris, jesteś Mistrzynią Smoków. - Georgia powiedziała z zazdrością - Może zawalczymy? -Nie mam ochoty na kolejną bitwę, chcem się nacieszyć moją wygraną - odpowiedziała z wielką radością Iris, trzymając za rękę Excadrilla. -Muszę z nią wkońcu się zrewanżować - prychnęła Georgia i odeszła. -Możemy teraz iść na pokazy Opelucid? - spytała się Momocchi, która pragnęła piątej wstążki - Proszę! -Dobrze - odpowiedział Art, trzymając Momocchi ciągle przy sobię - Iris?Nie masz wrażenia że ktoś nas szpieguje? -No, coś tak czuję że ktoś chce na nas zapolować! - odpowiedziała ze strachem Iris - Może to ten kłusownik Rinzō? -To nie może być on, bo przecież poszedł do więzienia - Odpowiedział Art, nie puszczając Momocchi. -A no tak - Iris się żdziwiła, bo kto miał by na nią polować. Gdy bohaterowie odeszli, z za krzaków wyszła Georgia, myśląc o nadchodzącej walce jej z Iris... -Już ja z nią zawalczę - chrząknęła Georgia - Pokonam tą Mistrzynię smoków..... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Główne wydarzenia *Iris zapisuje się do nadchodzącego konkursu na mistrza smoka. *Konkurs na mistrza smoka: **Axew Iris uczy się Drako Meteoru. **Iris wygrywa konkurs, i staje się Mistrzynią Smoków. *Georgia zaczyna śledzić Iris, by zawalczyć z mistrzynią. *Momocchi zapisuje się do pokazów, które odbędą się jutro. Debiuty 'Ludzie' 'Pokemony' *Hydreigon Postacie 'Ludzie' *Art *Iris *Momocchi *Georgia *Sędzia konkursu *Kandydaci konkursu 'Pokemony' Co to za pokemon? - BRAK *Zorua (Arta) *Axew (Iris) *Excadrill (Iris) *Emolga (Iris) *Hydreigon (trenera; debiut) *Fraxure (trenera) *Zweilous (trenerki) *Axew (trenera) *Haxorus (trenerki) Kategoria: Własna twórczość